degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
New Beginners
New Minor Niners is the nickname given to the friendship between Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, Zig Novak, and Tristan Milligan. Their friendship began in season New Beginnings when they all started to hang out with one another even though Maya had a fued with Tori and Tristan and Zig had a fued with Tristan they all become friends in the end at Degrassi Community School. Friendship History Season 11 In''' Underneath It All, Marisol is seen in her car, driving Katie, and her new niner sister, Maya to school. Katie stresses out over her welcome-back speech to which Marisol says she should relax. Katie tells Maya that she's going to like Degrassi and have friends in no time, despite wanting to go to an art school. Maya is seen walking down the hallway, looking for the music classroom when she bumps into Zig, who asks her to save his life. She pretends to be his girlfriend and yells at him, so another niners (that Zig presumably doesn't like) leaves her alone. They both start to like each other and introduce each other when Zig asks Maya to meet him at The Dot after school. She accepts,She finally finds the band room and apologizes for being late. Ms. Oh says it's alright and assigns her to the cello. She goes to find an empty seat, in front of Tori and Tristan who are looking for Zig. Maya asks if they are talking about Zig Novak, and when they say yes, Maya informs them that Zig is now in art. Maya asks if Zig's a friend of there's, to which Tristan responds that Zig isn't a friend. Tori tells Maya that Zig is a player who uses girls then breaks their hearts, so it would be advisable to stay away from him,Maya is later seen waiting for Katie and on her laptop looking up Zig on FaceRange. Katie shows up and says Zig is cute and asks Maya if she has a crush. Maya explains how he asked her to The Dot but Tori and Tristan say that he's the devil and Katie tells Maya that before she started dating Drew, lots of people said he only cared about sex, which ended up not being true. Maya decides that she'll find out herself if Zig is really that mean. She goes to The Dot and Zig shows up a few minutes late. She asks Zig about Tori and Tristan and why they hate him, and he offers to explain it to her, once they find a table,The next day, Zig walks Maya to class when he notices Tori and Tristan staring at them. The bell rings so Maya walks into class. Tori asks Maya what she was doing with Zig, and Maya says they were just friends. Maya explains to Tori about what Zig told her and says that she's not Zig's type, which angers Tori. Tori picks up her Trombone and blows all of her spit in Maya's face. This obviously angers Maya who gets up and jumps on Tori and proceeds to fight with her. Ms. Oh sends them both to the office, where Mr. Simpson talks about how disappointing it is to see two smart girls fighting on the first week of school. They both get a week of detention,When Mr. Simpson walks away, Tori starts crying to Maya about Zig and how they had a good relationship but all of a sudden, Zig just started ignoring her and how she needs closure. Maya offers to talk to Zig for her. Maya talks to Zig about it and Zig decides he should go talk to Tori himself to give her closure. Later, Zig comes back to Maya and reveals that he realized he had no good reason for breaking up with Tori and they got back together. Tori thanks Maya and says they'll all have so much fun together this year. Maya is later seen talking to Katie, where she expresses she never realized how much she liked Zig until it was gone. In '''Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tristan and Tori are working on their West Drive vlog when Tori abruptly leaves to hang out with her boyfriend Zig. Tristan goes to his brother Owen for advice and Owen reluctantly gives him some…he tells Tristan to tell Tori that Zig called her fat. Tristan does so, but immediately confesses after Tori starts crying. Tori is furious that Tristan would lie to her. Tristan tricks Tori and Zig into meeting each other at The Dot so that he can apologize to both of them. He admits that he’s jealous of Zig and Tori’s relationship, and the three decide to perform a song together for Degrassi Coffee House. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Zig doesn’t really like the idea of singing Tristan and Tori’s song at the Degrassi Coffee House because it’s a duet and there’s no part for him, so Tristan writes him a part. However, Zig reveals that he’s written a rap, and with Tori liking the rap and thinking Tristan’s song is campy, Tristan storms off. After another talk with his brother Owen, Tristan decides to do his song whether or not he has Tori and Zig’s support. As he’s singing the crowd makes fun of him, so Tori joins Tristan to make it a duet. They’re able to coax Zig into doing his rap, and their performance gets a standing ovation. In Need You Now (1), Tori tries out for the Power Squad, but it’s not good enough for her to get a spot on the team. However, Marisol adds Tori to the squad after one of the other girls get injured. Tori agrees to help videotape Zig for a skateboarding competition, but by doing so it makes her late for Power Squad practice. Marisol kicks her off the team, and when Tori pleads for a second chance Marisol makes Tori the mascot until she can find a replacement. In Need You Now (2), Humiliated, Tori wants Zig to be by her side as she parades around the halls in the mascot suit, but he’d rather skate with the guys instead. She tries again to get him to support her by asking him to go to the football game, but he refuses. Tori is hurt because she doesn’t feel like Zig supports her and calls him out on it. Later, Marisol tells Tori to suit up for the Power Squad because someone has volunteered to be the mascot…it turns out it was Zig and Tori forgives him. In Smash Into You (1), Adam finds a love note in his book bag, but tears it up because he thinks it’s a prank. One of his fears is skateboarding, so he hits up Degrassi’s skate park after school, where he’s approached by Tori. She asks him a bunch of questions about relationships, which leads him to believe she might be his secret admirer despite dating Zig. Adam keeps an eye on his locker from afar and catches Tori putting a note in his locker. She tells him her friend has a crush on him, and Adam agrees to go on a double date with Tori, Zig and her friend. In Smash Into You (2), Adam shows up to the date to find out his secret admirer is Tristan. Tori assumed that Adam’s LGBT pin meant that he was gay, but he informs them that he’s transgender. Tristan feels embarrassed, but Adam share’s his past dating disasters and encourages Tristan to keep trying. Season 12 In ' Come As You Are (1)', After the announcement of uniforms being gone, Tori and Maya and Tristan are excited to go shopping for new clothes. Maya mentions that she wants to try out for Mo's new rock band. The hockey team walks by and Dallas makes a joke about Maya being flat-chested, making Maya feel insecure. Maya, Tori, Tristan, and Zig all go to the mall and Maya talks to Tori about what happened with Mo. Maya sees a poster of a girl in a bra and compares the girls breast size to her own, making her feel insecure. Tristan then wonders aloud if Maya was thinking about getting implants. Tori tells him that she had a different idea. In Come As You Are (2), Maya shows up at school with the bra stuffers (or as she calls them "chicken cutlet things") in her shirt. However she misplaced them giving her the effect of a "uniboob". Tori fixes them in front of everyone in the hallway. Tori wishes Maya good luck and she heads to her audition, Later, Maya is frustratingly searching her locker for her music sheets when Tori walks up telling her that everyone is calling her "chicken cutlet" because of the audition incident. Maya asks why Tori's breasts are already larger than hers, and Tori reveals that she repeated Grade 4, making her a year older than Maya. Tori assures Maya that she will be there for her, and walks with her down the hall. As they walk, people point fingers and scoff at Maya, but Tori tells her to ignore it. As Maya and Tori try to leave school Mo stops them and tells Maya that he found her music sheets, and that he wants her in the band. She is estatic. Owen then walks by and states "he is hungry for chicken cutlets", making the hockey team laugh. Maya takes the bra stuffer out and throws it at the back of his head stating "eat this". He tries to give it back to her but she responds with "Keep it. It'll be the most action you'll get all year." making everyone in the room laugh. Tori tells Maya that she is her hero. In Gives You Hell (1), Campbell meets Maya and Tristan in French class when they're asked to group up and Tristan immediately starts to like him. The next day, Maya tells Tristan she got a friend request from Campbell on Facerange expecting he sent Tristan one too, but he didn't. Tristan becomes jealous and goes on Maya's Facerange while she's not in the room and talks to Campbell, finding out they have so much in common. Later, at lunch, Campbell goes to ask Maya if she wants to borrow his Lost Season 1 DVD, which Tristan talked to him about on Maya's FaceRange. Maya is first confused but figures out Tristan was the one talking to Campbell through Tristan's signals. Campbell asks Maya if they can talk about it on FaceRange and Maya says yes. Campbell leaves to go back to his table and Tristan is convinced by Maya to go over and talk to him. Tristan asks if there's a spot for one more, mortifying his brother, to which Campbell responds with "I think you have the wrong table", making everyone laugh. Tristan walks back to his table with Maya, humiliated. Campbell later walks up to Tristan and Maya and apologizes for being mean to Tristan. He explains that he's homesick and now his only family is the Hockey Team, so he has to fit in with them. They accept his apology and he walks away, and Tristan asks Maya for her FaceRange password so he can talk to Campbell again. In Gives You Hell (2), Tristan is seen telling Maya to play along with what Campbell because he is still using her FaceRange account and are later on Tristan and Maya are seen looking at Campbell walking away after Campbell said "We will never be friends Never". In Got Your Money (1), Zig finding out through Maya that he made it in to WhisperHug (Mo's band) and Tori gives him a kiss to congratulate him, which annoys Maya. Tori then mentions their four month anniversary, which Zig seems to have forgotten, but he takes a cue from Maya. Zig lies to Tori, saying that he was planning a big surprise, which makes her excited. She tells him to buy new pants because she thinks the school uniform pants are really lame. She also notes that he and his friend, Damon, are the only ones still wearing them after the uniform policy was removed, later after Zig shows Maya his gift he got for Tori for their 4 month but Maya says Tori is using her money that she saved for four years on him which makes Zig break out of his plans with Tori which makes her mad and she stops talking to him, in French class, Zig tries to work with Tori, but Maya explains that she does not want to talk to him right now later Zig asks for some help from Maya about Tori and she reluctantly agrees to help him.Maya and Tori go to Little Miss Steaks, and Tori is talking about how upset she is about Zig. She is quite angry when she sees him there, but she tells Maya to leave after she calms down. Zig decides to tell Tori to order whatever she wants, though the expression on his face as he looks at the menu confirms that he cannot afford the restaurant's prices. When the bill comes, Tori asks if they should split it, but Zig says no and asks her to meet him outside. He turns around and sees that Marisol is busy, and then decides to quickly exit the restaurant. Once outside, he kisses Tori passionately, as an angry Marisol discovers the empty bill. In Got Your Money (2), Zig is first seen studing until Tori comes up from behind and surpeises him saying she can't wait untill there next aniversary. Zig then tells her to calm down and wait untill it happens later As Tori and Zig are walking through the hallway Tori asks when she can meet Zig’s mom, but he says she’s too busy. Tickets are on sale for the school dance where WhisperHug will be performing, but when Zig and Tori approach the ticket table there’s no one around. Zig tells Tori he can get her into the dance without buying a ticket and when she leaves, Zig steals the money bag on the table. Later Zig finds out there’s a locker search happening at the school because of the missing money. Office Turner asks Zig to open up his locker and guitar back, and doesn’t find anything. Zig goes into an empty classroom to pocket the stolen money and is caught by Maya and Tori. He gives them the money without a fight, and walks out feeling ashamed. Zig is too embarrassed to go to the dance now, but his mom gives him the $50 and tells him that his friends won’t care about how much money he has. Zig shows up to the dance and confesses to Tori about their dine and dash, and that his family is poor before performing with the band. Afterward Tori finds Zig’s family’s store, where he apologizes and Tori finally (and excitedly) meets Zig’ mom. In Waterfalls (1), Maya is in class, when Cam walks she stares at him until Tristan and Tori try to get her attention. Tori sees Maya writing a song called "Jersey Boy" than Tori ask about her and Cam. Maya tells her that Cam asked her out. Maya ask Tristan if he's ok with it and Tristan sings that his new love is the musical and that she should go for him. In Waterfalls (2), In french class, Maya is texting Tristan and Tori about her date with Cam. They get caught and the teacher reads aloud the messages. In Rusty Cage (1), The New Minor Niners along with Campbell are seen at little miss steaks for karaoke night. In Rusty Cage (2), Maya is talking to Tristan about Campbell is not answering her texts. Quotes Trivia *They all wasn't friends at first. Gallery Nbrecapniners.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Freshmen